


Pearl gets “Character Development”

by Ghost_Imp



Series: The Gem’s Get “Character Development” [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Master/Slave, Polyamory, Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Imp/pseuds/Ghost_Imp
Summary: A resurrection of an old fic I posted on an account I had erased.I decided I wanted to put it back.Pearl decides to give herself a larger chest and wonders about what it would mean if she kept it.Amethyst and Peridot are certainly in favor of it.
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl/Peridot (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: The Gem’s Get “Character Development” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Pearl gets “character development”

**Author's Note:**

> After a long absence I’ve decided to make a seconds account and put the various smut fics I’ve written back up and keep a more serious tone on my main!

Pearl studied the artifact the gems had recently recovered from an old Homeworld Ruin a few days before. It was a type of modification device like the ones in a Ruby ship. However this one was able to alter a Gem's default form somewhat permanently but directly adding a stream of photons with specific commands until it was removed by the user. Pearl was contemplating using it. Secretly she was a bit jealous of the other Gem's curvaceous forms. Pearls were always incredibly thin. Garnet was tall and built like a truck. Amethyst was... somewhat rotund but carried her extra chub with a confidence even Pearl could admire. Even Peridot had bigger breasts than her. Surely it wouldn't hurt to see what it was like for just a moment. She was alone in her room. Just a quick modification and then back to normal. 

Pearl clenched her lip in her teeth as she punched in her desired mod and aimed the caster at her Gem. A bright pulse of light shot into it.

Pearl's clothes began to feel tight as the light entered her Gem. Finally she was going to know what it was like to have human proportions. Already her default form was being altered. Warmth spread through her body as her once flat chest began to push outward into a pair of breasts. She couldn't stop her self from cupping her new assets. She squeezed as they firmed up and grew past B's and into C's. Her ass began to swell against her tights and her hips began to expand. Her thighs thickened up to support her new bubble butt on full display in her shorts. All the while Pearl was groaning as her arousal grew.

She had gone from unnaturally thin to quite the fetching if slightly exaggerated hourglass. Still her changes continued. Every part of her was pressing into her clothes by this point. Sure Pearl could have shape shifted her outfit larger but she was getting turned on by the protests of the fabric as she grew and grew. As her breasts reached D cup size Pearl felt one last alteration. Her knees nearly gave out in ecstasy. A plump vagina was pressing into her tights. Pearl ran her hands across her tight breasts and down her sensual curves. A pale finger lightly stroked her fat greedy pussy through her shorts 

A shiver shot up her spine. She knew she really should return to her normal shape but she was beginning to enjoy herself. Besides if Amethyst insisted on walking around the house slowly making the bulge in her pants bigger and bigger throughout the day than why couldn't she have a full figure and a camel toe all just barely contained by her protesting outfit. Steven would be with Greg Connie and her family for the rest of the weekend anyway so she needn't worry about him seeing. 

Pearl made her way to the temple door enjoying the way her hips naturally swayed. Her breasts had a little bounce in them with each step. The idea of the others seeing her like this was exciting. What would they do when they saw her. She'd heard Amethyst refer to humans with curves like this as "thicc". She bit her lip with anticipation. The door opened and Pear saw her first victim. The little purple quartz was facing away from her. She sat at the table eating a sextuple decker sandwich and no one else was around. Perfect. Pearl snuck up behind Amethyst and reached around her pulling her into her chest resting her newly endowed boson on top of the purple gems head.

"Holy shit Pearl!" Was all a startled Quarts could say.  
"Afternoon Amethyst." Pearl said as if nothing was different. "Where are the others?"

"Training at the cloud arena." Amethyst pulled away "when did you get tits!?" She spun around and saw Pearls full body.

"What do you mean?" Pearl played innocent. "I'm as flat as I always am."

"The hell you are! Don't get me wrong I love the look! You look so...squeezeable." Amethyst said as she moved closer. "Oh look you even got a plump little pussy too."

"I may have tinkered with that artifact we recovered." Pearl said. "I'll turn back after today."

"No rush on that P." Amethyst cooed. "You look so fucking hot!"

"You seem exited." Pearl smirked reaching down to cup Amethyst's package. 

"Whoa Pearl..." Amethyst hesitated. "I have a girlfriend." 

"That hasn't stopped you both from teasing me before." Pearl quipped. Letting go of the purple gems bulge with a stoke of her finger.

"I don't know what you mean." Amethyst blushed.

Pearl crossed her arms under her mammaries  
"You mean to say Peridot's butt ended up infront of me when the lights went out during last weeks storm on accident?"

"I cannot confirm or deny these accusations." Amethyst stated in her best lawyer voice. Pearl rolled her eyes.

"Anyway not that I mind a surprise boob hat and some dick fondling but what exactly did this artifact do to you?" The curious purple quartz asked.

"Oh it's similar to the Ruby ship." Pearl explained "The device simply altered my wavelength to achieve this curvy shape. I may be enjoying it a little too much."

"Makes you feel sexy huh?" Amethyst smirked. 

"It's been a long time." Pearl nodded. "And yes I do feel...excited."

"Listen umm." Amethyst sighed. "Mmm...w what was it like being owned!?"

"Why do you ask?" Pearl said confused. Where had this come from?

"Well Peri and I wanted to spice things up a bit..." Amethyst said. "She mentioned that she...kinda wondered what it would be like to own a Pearl. I wanted to surprise her and shapeshift to look like one... but I thought that maybe....know what forget I said anything touchy subject." Amethyst turned to leave when Pearl spoke.

"Sometimes I miss it." She said Amethyst stopped in her tracks.

"Wait really?"

Pearl pulled out a stool and sat noting the extra cushion her bubble butt offered. "Amethyst, there's no way to avoid the fact that as a Pearl I'm hard wired to be a servant. Ofcourse I'd never willingly go back to be a slave of homeworld but it's part of me. I enjoy being useful and doing chores. I miss that part of it."

"I see." Amethyst smiled "like how Peri likes to tinker or I'm so rowdy." Pearl nodded. 

"Your not mad?"

"No." Pearl smiled. "A lot of humans have a servitude fetish."

"We've also...talked about threesomes." Amethyst added.

"Oh!" Pearl said.

"I was going to ask you about it before I knew about..." Amethyst bounced her own chest a couple times. "It's just an idea."

Pearl considered. "What would I have to do?"

"You'll do it!?" Amethyst said a bit more enthusiastic than she wanted.

"Before I decide. What would I be doing?" Pearl said

"Oh well..." Amethyst leaned in to whisper. "You'd change into your best Homeworld style gown and then.....and when Peridot sees....a gift....at it like rabbits.

"Hmm." Pearl considered. "Ok alright I don't see the harm in it."

"Your the best P!"

"On one condition." 

"Name it." 

"Well two actually." Pearl admitted. "I'd prefer if you don't finish in my butt and...if possible I'd like to fulfill a fantasy of my own the next time with you two."

"Deal and we'll talk about it with Peri" Amethyst agreed.

The two gems shook hands on the deal. Amethyst started to stare at Pearls chest.

"Umm, Amethyst?" She puzzled.

The purple gem replied bluntly. "Can I squeeze em?"


	2. Pearl gets an owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst give Peridot a special surprise

Amethyst and Pearl had set everything up. They cleared away a spot in Amethyst's room (Pearl had insisted) for the scene. It was filled back in with as many blankets mattresses and stuffed animals as they could find. After which Pearl retreated into her gem to get her costume ready. Amethyst spent the day out with Peridot doing all her favorite things. The pair were at the ring toss game having spent their last few quarters trying to score a big prize. As Peridot's last ring bounced off her target she gave a frustrated groan.

"Smiley made this game impossible! Plastic rings how rediculous." Amethyst's phone dinged in her pocket. It was a text from Pearl reading "I'm ready."

"Aww it's ok sweetie." Amethyst soothed. "I got you a prize that's why better."

"Oh yeah?" Peridot said. "Better than a stuffed alien WITH a hot dog!"

"Way better than that." Amethyst promised taking her green girlfriend's arm in her own they made their way back home. They past Garnet and Lapis in the living room and Amethyst opened the door to her room. Upon seeing the piles of stuffed toys and pillows Peridot got excited.

"Holy Smokes where did you find all these!?"

"Here and there." Amethyst grinned but this is only half your prize. Peridot raised an eyebrow. Amethyst gave two claps. That was the signal for Pearl to step out. She retained her modified form but her normal costume was replaced by her old Homeworld one. She was dressed in a pale pink body suit that generously displayed her bust with a shear hot pink knee-length skirt that left the front open, the skirt flowing behind her, curtaining her firm yet squeezable booty. Her legs and plumped thighs were enveloped in a pair of pink thigh high stockings and ballet-like slippers. Her hair was done in a somewhat messy version of her pixie cut. She gave a bow to give Peridot a generous display of her ample cleavage. 

"You summoned me my Quartz?" She said in a respectful manner. Peridot was floored by Pearl's drastic change in appearance. She couldn't take her eyes off the endowed servant version of Pearl. If she didn't know any better she'd say the Gem standing before her was a different person. 

"P p Pearl!?" She sputtered "How did you get so... big? And why are you dressed up like that?"

Pearl tilted her head.   
"My quartz who is this?"

Amethyst turned to her girlfriend   
"Surprise Peridot! Pearl was playing with a gem tech thingy and it made her all thicc. Aaaand! She's agreed to be your Pearl for the night."

"Be my Pearl?" Peridot said confused. "Wait you mean like...that kind of Pearl?"

"Yeup." Came the sassy reply.

"Oh! My quartz" Pearl said kneeling before the the tiny technician. "Is she my new owner?" Peridots face was hot with blush as she looked Pearl in the eyes.

"A are you sure it's ok Pearl." She asked. "I know I said I wondered this but..."

"Peridot." Pearl interrupted breaking character. "I promise it's ok. I wanted to do this for you. You've come a long way since you came to earth and uh...this is a fantasy I've been wanting to fulfill for a long time too. I think you deserve to have yours fulfilled too."

Peridot was getting a little teary eyed.   
"Wow....thanks." She whimpered wiping away the happiest tears of her life. "What's off limits?"

"I'll let you know." Pearl said "check system?" Peridot nodded.

"Just play along." Pearl said before resuming character. "Is this my new owner my Quartz?"

"She sure is Pearl."

"Oh!" Pearl fake gasped. "A Peridot has never been given a Pearl before! You must be very special indeed." Pearl gave her shoulders a shimmy to shake her chest in Peridot's face. 

"I can't believe I have my own Pearl!" Peridot cried "Amethyst thank you so much!"

"She was made just for you sweetie." Amethyst gave Peri's bottom a loving smack sending her jumping forward with a yelp. 

"A and thank you Pearl." Peridot stuttered. "This means a lot."

"I'm proud to serve you my..?" Pearl trailed off waiting for Peridot's preferred title.

"Mistress" Peridot said not a moment later.

"Yes Mistress." Pearl echoed. Pearl was getting exited. Kneeling there in her old uniform feeling the weight of her new body in front of a curious new owner tickled her in ways she hadn't been in centuries.

"Now then Pearl." Peridot leaned in. "Let's begin." Pearl's lips met those of her little green owner's and Pearl closed her eyes as Peridot went from curious to dominate. There were butterflies in her stomach as Peridot explored her new toy's mouth with her tongue. No doubt Amethyst was impressed by her assertion as Pearl heard a quiet "Oh shit!" Pearl could almost picture her stroking herself 

Peridot put one arm around Pearl's back and began to grope a breast with her free hand. Pearl couldn't stop herself from moaning into Peri's mouth as she was fondled. The pair continued to lean farther and farther back until Pearl was laying on a giant stuffed dog with Peridot on top of her. 

Peridot broke the kiss and held herself above the pink clad Pearl. Both Gems breathing deeply from arousal. Amethyst was watching with interest from one of the mattresses and was indeed lightly stroking herself. 

"T thank you Mistress Peridot." Pearl panted. Peridot smiled at her servant and began running her hand around her waist. Pearl stretched and wormed around at the sensation. Peridot's hand started exploring farther and farther south. Pearl knew what she wanted. Peridot hesitated when her hand cupped Pearl's crotch.

"Check?" Peridot asked. Waiting for a response. 

"Green." Pearl nodded. With the all clear Peridot slipped her hand under Pearl's leotard and ran her fingers across her lips. A moment later Peri slipped one finger one knuckle deep into her slick opening stroking gently. Pearl arched her back a little at the feeling.

"Mmmm..." she mewed. This encouraged her owner to slip in a second digit and to in one knuckle deeper.

"Oh wow." Peri praised "someone needs it bad!"

"Y yess." Pearl groaned. "I do need it! P please" Peridot obliged her Pearl and began stroking a bit deeper. It wasn't long before her G spot was found and Pearl was on the verge of climax. Peridot didn't let up. Pearl's moans quickly be came orgasmic cries. For a glorious few moments Pearl was in ecstasy as her orgasim surged through her body. As she came down off her high Peridot withdrew her slicked fingers from inside her plaything. Pearl's breathing was still heavy when her mistress put her fingers up to her face.

"Clean." Came the order. Like a good little Pearl she obeyed, carefully licking her fingers clean. 

"You did very well Pearl." Peridot praised. "I'm very proud of you." She pulled Pearl back into a seated position. Pearl felt very proud of herself. She knew it was all roleplay but it felt amazing to be used like a toy again. Peridot pulled her head towards her and lightly kissed the stone in her forehead. Pearl let out a happy sigh. "I'm so lucky to have a Pearl like you."

"Thank you my Mistress."

"Holy fuck Peri!" A now naked Amethyst interrupted. "I've never seen you take charge like that! How do you feel?"

"I feel really great." Peridot breathed. "I can see why everyone wanted a Pearl."

"You were awesome Peri. You totally made Pearl into to your bitch! Eh no offense."

"If that's what my mistress wants." Pearl said a surprising amount of pride.

"Are you good for another round?" Amethyst asked holding her dick in one hand.

"Yes." Pearl confirmed. "Do you wanna start?" 

"Alright so she's good at taking pleasure." Amethyst scoffed. "Let's see how good she is at giving it." 

"Pearl." Peridot ordered. "I want you to follow Amethyst's orders until she's satisfied."

"Understood Mistress." Pearl replied.

The purple quartz was still at half mast from watching. She ordered Pearl to let her sit in her lap and to stroke her cock until she was fully erect. Pearl followed her orders to the letter. Her dexterous fingers curled around the purple phallus firmly yet delicately as they worked their way up and down. Pearl rest her chin on Amethyst's shoulder as she got more and more worked up. Pearl felt...oddly satisfied with herself. Yeah she was jacking off a horny quartz and she ordinarily would have felt humiliated doing this if she was back on Homeworld, but here on Earth with them...playing the submissive slave was strangely empowering. It felt good to make Peridot feel powerful and now Amethyst was almost literally putty in her hands.

"Are you ready My Quartz?" She cooed. The Quartz in question could only nod as she stood up and turned around. Pearl stood on her hands and knees looking up and the owner of the now erect dick.

"Check?" She asked.

"Green." Amethyst confirmed. "Get to work you slut!"

That was all the order Pearl needed. Her lips slid over Amethyst's penis and her eyes closed as she focused on pleasuring her owners lover. Her mouth moved back and forth across the surface as Amethyst cooed and moaned as her cock began to stiffen up in pearl's mouth. Pearl began to stroke with her tongue as well making the chubby quartz' legs buckle. Peridot caught her girlfriend and sat her down. Pearl greedily continued to work the cock in her mouth. Amethyst and Peridot locked lips as Peridot began fondling her lovers breasts and lightly kneading her nipples. It was all soon too much for the little purple gem and she broke her kiss.

"P Pearl...mmm fuck." She groaned. "I I'm almost t there! D do you want it on your face or in your throat?" Pearl made a gesture to indicate her face. Amethyst continued to be assaulted from both sides until Pearl felt the tell tail sign from Amethyst's dick. 

"I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" She didn't finished her sentence as her climax shook her tiny body. Pearl got away just in time to catch Amethyst's cum on her cheek. Amethyst basked in her after glow. 

"Pearl you got all filthy." She breathed let me clean you." Pearl was wiped clean by Amethyst and then she turned her attention to Peridot. Her face was soon buried between her lovers thighs as she ate out her cunt. Pearl took a few moments to recover and recompose. When she looked as good as when they started she caught her reflection in a small mirror. She surprised even herself how convincingly she looked the part of a Homeworld Pearl. Her attention was drawn away towards the two smaller gems in their after care.

"I could definitely do this again." She thought to herself.


	3. Pearl gets self realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a moment alone and dose some thinking. Perhaps service can have its....benefits.

Pearl woke up before Peridot and Amethyst. She hadn't remembered falling asleep but she was glad she did. She was still wearing her pink servant costume where as her "owner" and "her quartz" were in the nude. Last night was a lot of fun and she loved how responsive her form had become. She got up gently to not wake them and moved towards a mirror leaning on a a nearby pile of junk. She stood to attention and raised her hands in a Homeworld salute and just looked at herself for a moment. Staring back at her was a perfect little servant Pearl with the tits, ass, hips, and thighs of a very curvy human. She remembered the last time she made this salute was when she really was a slave. It was humiliating and degrading to be used and ordered and played with. She had that life forced onto her since her creation. No one she served was ever nice. They only ever barked more and more orders and insults at her. There was nothing she could do until she escaped. But this time it felt different. This time she had chosen to be a slave. This time the owners she chose to serve had praised her and said they were proud. And it felt really good. Her new body didn't hurt that opinion either. Pearl had intended to change her clothes back to normal but in that moment a thought crossed her mind.

"It wouldn't hurt to stay a servant for a little bit longer." She whispered to herself. One hand cradled a breast while the other traced the seam where her thigh met her hip. A devilish smirk grew on her face.

"Ofcourse a Pearl couldn't fight her true nature forever" She whispered to herself in the mirror. "Your really just a little plaything for your owner." Pearl slipped her boobs out of her top and a finger into her pussy.

"Your purpose is to serve your master isn't it. Stand there and look pretty for them." She kneaded and tugged at a pale blue nipple. "Nnnn make them look strong and powerful compared to you. Like your some decoration, an object to them." Pearl lowered herself to her knees moving the fabric of her leotard aside. She spread her fat lips with two fingers. Mirror Pearl giving actual Pearl a shameless display of the pale blue inside. She began to stroke slow and deep into her self pressing her breast against herself. She tried not to cry out too loud her owners were still asleep after all.

"All you really are is a slave." She whispered to her reflection. "I'm all that too. But I chose to be this time. I'm Pearl, a confident and independent gem and I can fight and live how I want." 

Pearl began to stroke herself a bit faster moving her fingers side to side. 

"And if I want I can be just another pearl, devoted to and controlled by my owner, an object for her pleasure like a good girl. Nnnn fuck..." Pearl could feel herself getting close. "Beca...mmmm because it means my owner nnnn needs me. 

Pearl was on the verge.

"And when she needs me." She panted. "I have control of my owner too!" Pearl felt her climax radiate from her pussy pulsing through her body. It was hard to stay quiet as her back arched from the waves of pleasure and satisfaction. After a few moments and she was coming down she stood up and walked directly up to her reflection in the mirror.

"And that's something no other Pearl has." She smirked. In a short flash of light Pearl changed her clothes back into her normal outfit. She made some minor alterations to make her top more supportive of her breasts and loosened her shorts to prevent her crotch pressing into them. She reached down and tugged at the seat of her tights.

"Bigger butt means bigger wedgies." She groaned. Clearly being so endowed now would have its own cons as well. She went to wake up Amethyst and Peridot. After the pair got dressed the trio made their way towards the living room door to start their day. 

Pearl had a feeling it was going to be a good one.


	4. Pearl Gets "To Explore Body Issues"

Pearl had to admit she was a bit nervous. Garnet and Lapis hadn't seen her new shape yet. Peridot and Amethyst tried to assure her that it would be fine. 

"Pearl." Amethyst said. "Last night...the three of us fucked each other."

"Best night of my life." Peridot said dreamily.

"Yes yes." Amethyst nodded. "Our Pearl was quite the treat to play with." Pearl blushed at this. "You know Garnet is all about that positive self image and Lapis is...I donno laid back?"

"That is she doesn't mind things if they don't cause harm to anyone." Peridot interjected

"So you really got nothing to worry about." Amethyst continued.

"I know." Pearl sighed. "And it was fun. I'm just nervous is all. Oh stars what will Steven say when he comes home tomorrow."

"Pearl relaaaax". Amethyst smirked. "One step at a time ok."

"When did you suddenly get so mature?" Pearl laughed.

"Uh!" Amethyst scoffed pretending to be offended. "I am quite the grown up little Gem I'll have you know."

The three gems shared a laugh and stopped by the door to the house. Pearl took a moment and took a deep breath before opening the door. She stepped out with the two small gems.

"Good morning." She announced. Garnet turned to face her from her spot in the living room and Lapis looked up from her manga on the couch. 

"Morning Pearl." Garnet said  
"Hey." Lapis added.

"So you did decide to use the Artifact." Garnet said amused.

"How did you?.." Pearl was interrupted when Garnet pulled down her glasses and winked with her third eye. Pearl peaked around Garnet to see Lapis had gone back to reading. 

"You look good." Garnet complimented.

"Thank you." Pearl said sheepishly. "I just wanted to..." Garnet held up her hand to interrupt again.

"You don't need to justify it Pearl." Garnet soothed. "What matters is that your comfortable in your own form." 

"I told you so." Amethyst smirked. Pearl thanked the fusion and began to loosen up.

"I'm going to have to go to the store." She said inspecting the pantry and fridge. "Steven's coming home tomorrow and we're low on things. Amethyst? Peridot? Are you two doing anything? Why don't you come with me?"

"Oh uh sure I could tag along." Amethyst said surprised.

"Sounds like a plan." Peridot echoed. The three gems shortly left the house and began to walk to the grocery store on the edge of town. As the screen door slammed its self shut. Lapis spoke up.

"Pearl is looking really hot now." 

"Indeed." Garnet responded.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief as she and the two short gems made there way.

"And you were worried they wouldn't be supportive." Amethyst laughed. 

"I want to thank you again for last night Pearl." Peridot said. "You were amazing."

"Totally!" Amethyst added. "That costume and the way you just went all out with your character! I almost forgot it was an act a couple times."

"I'd be willing to play that part again sometime." Pearl admitted.

"You seem different Pearl." Amethyst observed. "Aside from the physical changes I mean. You seem more...confident." Pearl thanked the purple gem but she couldn't deny that she did feel different. Her body carried a new weight she'd never felt before. It wasn't much but noticeable. Her chest bounced slightly in her top and her hips rocked and swayed as she stepped. 

She had no doubt she was as still as flexible and athletic as her old body. She really enjoyed the new sensations her new shape offered but at the same time she couldn't shake the thought that they were all artificial. Her new shape wasn't natural. 

Even as the group entered the store and were traveling up and down the aisles Pearl was thinking about it. Amethyst took notice.

"You ok?"

"Hmm?"

"Your out in space Pearl."

"I was wasn't I." Pearl sighed.

"What's bugging you." Peridot asked.

Pearl gestured to herself.

"All of this..." she sighed.

"Do you want to change back?" Amethyst said calmly.

"No." Pearl said. "I really love this shape. It makes me feel...i don't know...more substantial? But I wasn't made this way...is it ok to want this over my actual body?"

"Ofcourse it is Pearl." Peridot immediately said. "You have the right to be what you want remember."

"My body isn't natural either." Amethyst admitted. "And I don't mean that I'm not like other quartz gems"

"What do you mean?" Pearl asked as she placed a box of cereal into the cart.

"Well my di..." Amethyst remembered they were in public. "My little buddy." She whispered. "I added that to my form. I got curious one day and as soon as it was there something just...felt right. So the next time I was poofed I made it permanent."

"I can't shape shift at all." Peridot said. "But I'm happy with my form." Peridot had begun to loosen up a bit personality wise. Ever since she and Amethyst started dating she became more confident in herself. She wore her modest bust and hips proudly and didn't mind Amethyst getting handsy with her butt which was a good size for her petite frame.

"Homeworld tried to encourage us Peridots to suppress our more...sexual traits and focus on work." She explained.

"It should be a crime to hide away such a cute butt." Amethyst cooed. She gave it a light spank as they moved to another aisle.

"What were trying to say Pearl." Peridot continued after she gave her girlfriend a playful punch in the shoulder. "Is that it shouldn't matter if you were made with this shape or not. Do you enjoy it?" Pearl nodded. "Do you want to keep it?" Again Pearl nodded. "Do you think it will get in the way of your everyday life or missions?" Pearl shook her head.

"Than you shouldn't have a second thought about it." Peridot said with enthusiasm. "Your a curvy Pearl inside. Difference is your also a curvy Pearl on the outside now."

"You're right Peridot I guess I needed to hear that." Pearl stooped down to look at Peridot eye to eye. "My mistress." She teased with a wink. Peridot's face darkened as her eyes widened. 

"I uh..um...y your welcome." She stuttered. Amethyst took Peridot's hand and couldn't help laugh a little. Peri was adorable when she was flustered. Soon the shopping was done and the trio was in the check out line.

Later that night the three were laying in the giant pile of stuffed toys once again in Amethysts room. 

"So..." Pearl started. "I've decided to keep this shape permanently."

"That's great Pearl!" Amethyst cheered. "You really own it." 

"You two were right." She said. "Even if this shape is artificial it is real."

"That's my Pearl." Peridot laughed. 

"Oh hush." Pearl fake pouted.

"So Amethyst told me you wanted to try a new scenario?" 

"I may have an idea or two." Pearl smirked. "Amethyst, can you impersonate an Agate?"


	5. Pearl gets Reprimanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amedot and Pearl roleplay

The scene was put into action that night. Pearl was once again playing the role of Peridot's personal Pearl and was back in her servant uniform. She was being pulled forward by her wrist by a transformed Amethyst.

The purple gem based her a appearance on a purple version of Holly Blue Agate. Her Gemstone was on display under her shawl just above a small amount of visible cleavage. Her hair was done up in a pair of hives similar to Holly's own and her package could be made out if you were looking for it.

"Maybe Pearl is onto something with this roleplay thing." She thought as she dragged the pink servant behind her. Pearl had offered advice regarding materials and Amethyst used it to make her Agate uniform as accurate as possible. "Homeworld knows how to dress their officers." The bodysuit was skin tight resulting her tits being squeezed on different sides based on her movement. Her shawl was just long enough to conceal her erect nipples. "How dose that bitchy blue bimbo get anything done in an outfit like this? Every thing is just making me go nuts." Amethyst listened to the way the heels of her white thigh-high boots clicked on the floor. 

She felt commanding and powerful. She found her self wishing she had a group of Agates dressed up as quartz soldiers to bark orders at just like Holly had done with her sisters. Amethyst smirked. Wearing the outfit and having the body shape was already amazing. What would it feel like when the scene started.

"I'm so sorry Lavender Agate." Pearl pleaded. "I'll be more careful next time. I understand that my Mistress is a very important Peridot and is in charge of a lot of important projects. It won't happen again I promise." Amethyst loved her scene name.

"Honestly!" Lavender Agate scowled and did her best to sound angry. "You have one job! Deliver your Peridot's logs, projects and files. Ugh if your going to be so incompetent that you forget to put them onto your tablet for delivery and set back her work who knows how long than I don't know why your owner bothers to keep you!"

Pearl stopped walking. Amethyst broke character. "Too much?" She asked worried.

"Holy fuck that was hot." Pearl breathed.

"You good?" Amethyst said.

"Oh I'm more than good." Pearl grinned. "Green" she cleared her throat. "M my Mistress is very proud of me." She whimpered. Amethyst could swear she was even adding in some fake tears. 

"Typical Pearl." She thought. "Always going the extra mile." Lavender Agate spoke.

"Proud of you?" She questioned. "Or proud that she's the only one of her kind to have one of yours?"

Pearl looked away.

"Come on!" Agate demanded. Pulling Pearl along again. Let's just see what your owner says about your little fuck up."

"She'll be in her quarters My Agate." Pearl said ashamed.

"I don't know why I have to put up with the two of you." Lavender complained. "The stars only know why the Diamonds decided that a low ranking technician should be in charge of this entire facility over an experienced officer like me! And to give her a Pearl aswell!" Amethyst went on rattling off every type of complaint she could think of. Pearl was excited to see her lose herself into her role. Amethyst felt the same way. She was having fun being stuck-up and bitchy.

They found Peridot's "quarters". The teardrop figured Gem was nestled deeply in her pile of stuffed toys and animals cuddled up to her alien.

"I beg your pardon Ma'am." Lavender Agate addressed. Still holding onto Pearl's wrist.

"What is it Lavender?" Peridot said sitting up still holding her plush. 

"Ugh." Lavender scoffed, pushing Pearl forward into the "room" and crossing her arms. "Do you honestly need to send MY troops to collect these...things?" She reached down and picked up a fluffy white unicorn with a rainbow horn. "What even is this? I swear those humans are just making shit up at this point. And could you atleast TRY to wear your limb enhancers?!"

"You're just bitchy that the Diamonds decided to put me in charge of this facility over you." Peridot smirked. "Are you questioning their authority?"

"N no Ma'am." Lavender Agate relented. 

"Good." Peridot stood and approached. "As for my collection. Consider it a perk of the job. Now then is there a reason you were...accompanying my pearl?"

"Ah yes. She forgot to bring the files I had requested for delivery." Lavender said sternly. Pearl simply looked down at the floor with her hands folded. "As such we will be hard pressed to meet our quota this cycle."

"Pearl!" Peridot said with disappointment. 

"I'm very sorry My Mistress." Pearl squirmed. Peridot ordered her servant to approach her. Pearl did so and knelt in front of her upset owner. Lavender Agate watched with interest.

"Pearl I'm very disappointed in you." Peridot said, hands on her hips.

"You have a very important job." She sighed. "I have to prove that I can be a good commander. As your owner any mistakes you make are ultimately my responsibility, do you understand sweetie?"

"Yes I do Mistress." Pearl said. "I'm so sorry I let you down."

"You know that I can't give you any special treatment Pearl." Peridot said grimly. "I have to discipline you like any other gem would."

"I will accept any punishment you see fit. I promise I will do better." Pearl answered bravely. Inside Pearl was extremely excited. She'd always been a perfect pearl on Homeworld. She'd never back talked or made a mistake. She had certainly never been disciplined by her owner. But now she was going to be.

"Lavender." Peridot addressed Amethyst. "I require your expertise as Officer in Charge of Discipline."

"With pleasure Ma'am." She smiled. 

"I'm sorry Pearl." Peridot stated as Lavender Agate drew her whip. "I have to do this so you'll learn."

"I understand Mistress. I need to be disciplined" Pearl said as Lavender Agate began to bind her. Her costume flashed away leaving her naked. Lavender Agate grabbed her by the wrists and tied them together. The Purple Gem pulled her by the bindings towards her own "quarters". In reality it was just another section of her room with a special frame rigged to help with Pearl's punishment. She was tied to a bar over her head leaving her just enough space to touch the floor on her tip toes.

"Check." Peridot asked.

"Green." Pearl painted. 

Agate stepped forward and gave Pearl's butt a firm smack. Pearl winced. She groaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. For just a moment she forgot it was an act. She failed her mistress. She deserved her punishment.

"I'm so sorry My Mistress." She whimpered

"I know you are." Peridot's voice sharp. "Agate."

Amethyst reached out to Pearl's bare breast and pinched a nipple between two fingers and gave it a sharp twist. Pearl's feet lifted from the floor and the whip dug into her wrists as she groaned out loud.

"My that was a strong reaction." Agate cooed. Giving another twist and getting another.

"She is a fine Pearl." Peridot praised. "Even if she needs more encouragement." Pearl received another strike on her butt. It was now flushing blue like when she blushed

Agate stepped to her front cupping her stinging butt cheeks.

"You need to show your mistress the proper respect she deserves and do your jobs properly." She cooed squeezing harder. "You don't realize how lucky you are. You got complacent. Sloppy." 

Pearl could only moan as she was lectured and pinched and prodded. Lavender Agate was right. It didn't matter that her Mistress was a one of a kind Peridot that earned her place as a Commander. She was just a Pearl after all. Mistress could have just replaced her after her slip up. But instead she wanted her punished. Mistress wanted her to be better. Again Lavender swatted Pearl's ass. Pearl's vagina was beginning to moisten. Agate began to stroke her lips. Pearl tried to move away but was caught by the whip tugging at her wrists.

"Don't resist Pearl." Peridot commanded. "Your punishment isn't over.

"Yes Mistress." Pearl whimpered. This is what happens to Pearls that disappoint their owners. Agate's touch wasn't sweet and gentile like her Mistress. It was rough and commanding and humiliating. On the outside Pearl was embarrassed and ashamed at how easily she made such a stupid mistake. But inside she was incredibly horny. Her wrists were being dug into, her nipples, were sore and her butt stung. It was all a little painful yes, but she was beginning to like it.

"Pearl." Peridot spoke. "You can make amends by submitting completely to Lavender."

"Yes Mistress." Pearl gasped. "I will prove I can preform any task you command."

"Finally I get to have some real fun with you." Agate interrupted Abruptly Pearl was released from her bindings as she fell to the floor catching herself on her hands and knees.

Lavender slapped across her ass once again causing Pearl to drop to the floor in a mix of pain and arousal.

"Check?" Amethyst asked. Surprised at how loudly Pearl moaned.

"I'm fine!" She looked back. "I...I want Lavender to keep going."

"Alright then." Lavender returned. She picked Pearl off the floor and yanked her to her feet. At this point Peridot was stroking her crotch through her suit. It was hard to believe that her sweet doughy little Amethyst was this tall, authoritative, aggressive bitch. Pearl was shoved towards the wall. Agate pressed her arm into Pearl's back to keep her from moving. In a quick flash of light Lavender Agate was wearing nothing but her boots. She pressed her body against the helpless servant poking her penis against her butt.

"Check?" Amethyst asked.

"You remember what I said about finishing?" Pearl asked back.

"Not inside." She remembered. 

"Then I'm green." Pearl said. "P please be gentle My Agate." Pearl pleaded.

"I'm going to be as rough as I like." Agate taunted. "Can't have you enjoying a punishment can we?"

"N no my Agaaah!" Pearl was interrupted as Lavender pushed her cock inside her as. The large purple phallus stretching her a little. Like the spankings it did hurt a little, but in the state she was in it quickly dissolved into pleasure.

At this point Peridot had one of her tits out and her other hand under her suit stroking her clit. Amethyst was always surprisingly gentle and caring when they made love. It was a big turn on seeing her just take command and have her way. She found herself wanting to have a turn with the aggressive Agate.

Pearl couldn't stop moaning and gasping out as the large purple officer pushed into her. She did her best to give Lavender a good time. Anything to please her Master and gain her forgiveness. 

Lavender stoked in and out of Pearl's butt keeping her chest pressed against the wall.

"Mmmm fuck you are tight!" Agate praised feeling Pearl clamp around her cock. Pearl could only keep groaning as she was thrusted into. Agate reached her free hand around and twisted Pearl's nipple causing a cry of pleasurable pain to escape the pale gem.

"It's rude to not say thank you when you get a compliment." She sneered.

Pearl could hardly think clearly with the stimulation in her ass and chest. Her mind felt foggy thinking only of making her Mistress happy.

"Mmmm t th thank you My Agate." She gasped. "I nnnn I'm happy you're enjoying my butt!"

"I've had...oh fuck." Agate gasped as she continued to rut the helpless servant. "Some good fucks from misbehaving nnn gems before but your ass is...mmmm by far the best!"

"T thank you My Agate!" Pearl groaned as she was bounced be each thrust. Amethyst's stiff cock was beginning to give its tell.

Lavender Agate pulled out and Pearl felt a warm fluid on her back. She slid down the wall in ecstasy as Agate made herself presentable again. Letting Peridot come over and cup her slave's face.

"D did I do well Mistress?" Pearl asked hopefully.

"You did great my faithful Pearl." Peridot leaned in and the two shared a kiss. Peridot probed a little bit with her tongue before pulling back.   
"Get cleaned up and relax." She ordered. "I'd like to have a word with Lavender."

Pearl nodded and went off to one side where a towel was waiting. She felt sore all over but she was satisfied with her "punishment".

"Agate." Peridot said. "Perhaps I have been unfair."

"How so Ma'am." Lavender asked.

"I can see how pent up you were." Peridot taunted moving behind Lavender's massive legs. She reached around and began stroking the Agate's penis. "Perhaps I can interest you in some...perks." 

Lavender blushed as she felt her superior's lips press against her asscheck. 

"Ma'am?" Agate protested. "What are you?....nnnnnnn!"

Her thoughts were interrupted as Peridot squeezed on her crotch.

"What I mean is." Peridot offered. "You offer yourself to me at my whims and I'll see to it you get the cushy jobs around the facility."

Agate considered. It would be nice to have a higher position. And while she did hate the fact that she was outranked by the Peridot fondling her, she had to admit that she knew how to make her tick.

"Mnnn you have a deal." Agate groaned. Peridot pulled her down to her knees and pushed the much larger gem gently onto her back. She began to kiss the Agate deeply. Pearl by this point had cleaned herself off and settled in to take a breather. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth of her assaulted asscheeks and still tingling nethers. She lost track of time and shot awake when she felt a pair of lips on her ass. Turning she saw Peridot and Amethyst turned back to normal passionately kissing and suckling her bubble butt.

"P Peridot! Amethyst!" Pearl called surprised. Peridot looked up.

"Did you enjoy yourself Pearl?" She asked.

"I did." Pearl blushed. "I've never been punished before. I'm gonna be sore for a bit."

"Mmm I'm sorry." Amethyst said after an ass kiss. "I should have warned you. Lavender Agate is a total bitch. She just loves having power over others."

"I like that about her." Pearl said. "She takes what she wants."

Amethyst blushed a little.

"I'd certainly love to play with her again." Peridot said. She turned back to Pearl. "Can I say something as your owner?" 

Pearl nodded.

"Your forgiven for your mistake Pearl." She smiled running her finger in a circle along Pearl's butt. "Agate was a bit tougher on your poor juicy rear than I thought."

"It was a lesson I needed to learn My Mistress." Pearl cooed.

"I still feel bad." Peridot teased. "Would you like it if one of my Ass-sistents and I kissed all your boo-boos better?"

"Y yes my Mistress." Pearl moaned. "Thank you so much for this reward." With that Amethyst and Peridot began kissing Pearl's plump buttcheeks as Pearl softly moaned out as they suckled and kissed. Once again Pearl shut her eyes enjoy the touch of her Mistress and her lover's lips and tongues on her rear.


	6. Pearl gets to take a break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ameddot side story!

Peridot and Amethyst had to admit it. Pearl had them hooked on role play. 

After the first few sessions the trio had nearly every sexual encounter, both with and without Pearl involved them acting out some kind of scene. Pearl had really owned her new thicc body. It was normalized with the others before she knew it. She found herself wondering why she hadn't used the Artifact, as soon as the gems discovered it. Peridot had investigated the device and hypothesized that it was developed in secret by non-standard gems in order to pass as their standardized siblings. It had come to be called the Recalibrator. Whatever the case, Pearl was grateful. Just the fact that she had a pair of sizable breasts made her feel more confident. She often found herself groping her chest along with running her fingers across her firm bubble butt, plump thighs and widened hips when she was alone.

When Steven had come home from his trip with Connie and seen her new form for the first time he had been a little surprised. After all Pearl had gone from incredibly stick thin to generously human shaped, but the little half Quartz was happy for his pale care taker.

"I think you look great Pearl!" He had said. With his return Pearl wasn't always available to play with Amethyst and Peridot although she always appreciated their invitations.

One evening the pair were alone in Amethyst's room cuddling amongst Peridot's stuffed animals.

"Pearl getting involved with our sex life was a really good idea Amethyst." Peridot sighed nuzzling into her girlfriend's chest.

"I hear that." Amethyst agreed, cupping Peridot's butt. "She's so hot when she's playing your Pearl. Her costume for it is really cute."

"It's almost like she turns into a different Gem." Peridot nodded. "I really like how powerful I feel when she calls me Mistress."

"I can tell P-Pod." Amethyst kissed her lover for a moment before continuing. "It's nice to just cuddle with only the two of us though."

"Ofcourse." Peridot placed a hand on Amethyst's belly and ran her fingers around in little circles. "I love my pudgy purple puma."

"Mmm..." Amethyst sighed. "I like that name." 

"Pudgy...purple...puma." Peri taunted.

Amethyst simply turned her head to start kissing Peridot's neck. Peridot made a light mmmm and slipped her hand under Amethyst's tank top.

"Ooo." Amethyst noticed. "You're getting handsy."

"Is that a problem for you?" Peri snarked as she reached up farther until she found one of Amethyst's D-cup breasts.

"Nnnn not at all." Amethyst shuddered as her girlfriend fondled her. She put a hand to the back of Peri's head and pulled her into a deep and loving kiss. Peridot forced her tongue into the quartz's mouth. Amethyst groaned in surprise. She loved how aggressive her once timid girlfriend had become. Peridot broke the kiss after several amazing seconds, Amethyst tugging on her lip gently with her teeth. 

Peridot lifted Amethyst's top up over her head and let it vanish into a quick flash of light.

"Get naked." Peridot commanded as she slipped her uniform down her shoulders.

"Yes Ma'am." Amethyst replied excitedly. The purple gem pulled off her boots leggings and tights letting them flash away like her top leaving her chubby purple body completely bare. Her shaft was already at half mast. Her one hand lightly stroked it while the other cupped a doughy breast. Her fat nipples were beginning to stiffen as Peridot stepped out of her uniform and let it vanish. 

Amethyst loved the shape of her lover's form. The father south you looked the wider she got. Her slender shoulders and arms giving way to wide hips and a squeezable ass with thighs perfect to support it. Her chest was a little on the large size for a Peridot. The green technician was very proud of her C's. 

The purple gem stared longingly at Peridot's perfect little pussy as she reached down to slip off her leggings which completely covered her legs stopping where her legs met her hips.

"Leave those on." Amethyst ordered. Peridot complied and laid herself onto of her. Peridot welcomed the pair of big hands gripping onto her butt.

"I gotta ask." Amethyst said. "Did you change something about your suit? I don't remember it clinging so tightly to this badonkadonk.

"I may have made some parts of my uniform more...elastic." Peridot grinned. "I know how much you like to stare at it." Peri gave an exited yelp as Amethyst gave her butt a quick slap.

"You know me so well." She smiled. "What do you like about me physically?"

Peridot lowered herself nesting her face between Amethyst's boobs.

"I love how big you are." She sighed. One hand feeling up Amethyst's broad belly. "Every part of you is so big and soft."

"That's a nice way of saying I'm fat." Amethyst teased.

"No I don't mean it like that I..."

"Say it for me."

"Say what?" Peridot asked.

"Tell me I'm fat." Amethyst said cupping Peridot's chin. "Say I'm a fatty."

"Y...you're .." Peridot stuttered.

"Yes sweetie?" Amethyst goaded.

"You're a fatty." Peridot blurt out. 

"And I'm your fatty." Amethyst moaned out. She pulled Peridot onto one of her nipples and the green Gem latched on greedily. Amethyst bit her lip as she was tugged and pulled on by Peri's lips and gentle teeth. She squirmed as she sucked air through her teeth as Peridot switched breasts. She was beginning to heat up. A quick curious stroke of her nethers confirmed it. She was wet.

After Amethyst was good and turned on Peridot turned her attention to the stiff purple penis poking into her stomach. She pulled herself up positioning her vagina just over the tip.

"You ready?" Peridot asked. The purple gem gave an excited nod.

Peridot slid herself onto Amethyst. She tensed a little as her pussy was filled with her lover's cock. She'd only worked up the courage for any kind of penetration once or twice before.

"You ok?" Amethyst asked concerned putting a hand to her lovers face.

"I I'm fine." Peridot soothed. "It feels different this time. It feels...better somehow." Peridot was slowly pushing her hips up and down Amethyst's length. 

"You got so confident recently. It feels good because your not worried about it." Amethyst praised. "I'm glad that you want this."

"I don't want it." Peridot taunted humping a bit deeper. "I need it." Amethyst began pumping up and down into her girlfriend. Both gems began to grunt and groan as they gave into their base desires.

"Mmm...Oh Stars." Peridot blurted.

"Fuck you're so tight on me!" Amethyst praised.

"A Amethyst!" Peridot squealed. "I I'm getting close."

"M me too." Amethyst gasped. "J just say the word a and I'll pull...

"No!" Peridot cried as she atlast was taking Amethyst's full length. "I i inside."

"Holy fuck!" Amethyst moaned as Peridot's cunt began to clamp down on her. She bit her lip as she finally erupted into her orgasim. Peridot followed suit with her own climax as her lover let loose inside.

Peridot pulled off of Amethyst and laid down next to her. 

"That was...Amazing." Peridot panted.

"You were amazing." Amethyst caressed Peri's face. "I haven't had a finish like that in a long time." The two shared a brief kiss before helping each other clean up. 

After that Amethyst held her green lover close as the pair pulled a big warm blanket over themselves and nodded off for the night.


	7. Pearl gets to be assertive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl, feeling more confident tells a certain fusion what she thinks

Garnet Amethyst and Pearl were out on a mission. Another Homeworld communication tower was active and scrambling tv and radio signals. Given that demolishing the tower would be a simple affair, Peridot, Lapis and Steven took the opportunity to take a day off.

The three gems approached the tower and looked up at it. A large beam of light was erupting from the ground and shooting up into the sky completely enveloping the tower.

"What's the play here?" Amethyst asked putting her hands behind her head.

"We'll have to fuse." Garnet said stoically.

"Yeah ok." Amethyst nodded. "Sardonyx should be able to knock town these jenga blocks no problem."

"I'm ready when you are Garnet." Pearl said.

"Actually," Garnet said raising a hand. "We'll need Sugalite."

"Sugalite!" Amethyst squeaked worried.

"I see!" Pearl chimed in. "With her strength she should be able to throw her flail through the beam without it being thrown off course!"

"Garnet are you sure?" Amethyst questioned. "Last time Sugilite came out we spit up ok cuz...well you know...but before that she almost swallowed us up!"

"That won't happen this time Amethyst." Garnet reassured.

"I don't think I can do it Garnet." Amethyst shook her head. "Sugilite is...just too much." Pearl turned Amethyst around and put her hands on the purple gems shoulders. She stooped down to eye level.

"Amethyst." She said softly. "You can do it."

"B but what if Sugilite loses control again!" Amethyst burst out. "What if she goes nuts! What if I...get lost in the feeling and Sugilite hurts you?"

"I know your scared." Pearl said calmly. "Sugilite is... a very stimulating fusion for you. But remember when you Peridot and I were doing one of our scenes and I made that face?"

"I thought something went wrong..." Amethyst blushed looking away. Pearl moved her face back to face her. 

"And what did you do?"

"I stopped."

"And the first thing you did was ask me if I was ok." Pearl said holding Amethyst's cheek. "And I was fine. You didn't lose yourself then, and you won't now."

"Yeah.. you were." Amethyst said staring to perk up. Pearl pulled Amethyst's face into her bosom. The surprised quarts accepted the embrace wrapping her arms around Pearl's waist. She took a few deep breaths as Pearl stroked her hair.

Garnet watched the exchange with interest. Everyone knew about Pearl joining Amethyst and Peridot on occasion. Their privacy was respected so no one asked for specifics. Even Steven was getting old enough to understand stuff like kissing, he understood that what goes on between consenting adults was there business alone.

Garnet had to admit, what the trio of gems was doing had greatly benefited the team. Pearl wasn't as high strung and was much more confident with herself, Peridot had stopped being so nervous and was beginning to be more assertive. Amethyst had the biggest change. 

The little quartz had gotten a massive boost in her self esteem. She no longer stuffed down her emotional issues and was more open to talk about things. Pearl was always willing to listen to her purple friend and the two had become very close. 

All this lead to a stronger and more unified team. Garnet was willing to let things continue as they were, so long as everyone kept play time in a responsible time and place.

Amethyst took a moment to nuzzle into Pearl's big soft breasts before pulling out of the hug. Pearl used to hug her like this back before Ross met Greg. It always made her feel so safe and secure when she was nervous or scared. Pearl's enhanced shape was a nice bonus too.

"You're right Pearl." Amethyst said pulling out of the hug. She was smiling now. "I can do this."

The purple gem took a few steps towards Garnet.

"You good?" She asked?

"Yeah I'm good." Amethyst said while stretching a bit. "Sorry about that. You ready?" Garnet gave a nod and the pair began to synchronize.

Truth is Amethyst was still a bit nervous. Sugilite brought out some of the worst aspects of her personality in her opinion. In the past she didn't restrain herself, fusing with Garnet made her feel powerful. She almost hesitated as she and Garnet approached eachother.

But then Amethyst realized that she'd been feeling powerful for weeks. She had a loving and compassionate girlfriend who treated her in the highest regard, a family that truly cared for her well being. It was kinda bizarre but in a warm fuzzy kind of way. Suddenly Sugilite was small potatoes compared to it.

When Sugilite formed and stood before the tower she stretched all four of her massive arms.

"Urg finally I get to be me again!" She groaned. She glanced down at Pearl. For a moment the pale gem was worried. The giant fusion had summoned her flail with out looking away.

"I only get to exist when it's convenient for you ya know." She scoffed. That was the strange thing about Sugilite. She had a personality all her own. Her components became merged at such a deep level Sugilite became aware of herself on a whole other level compared to other fusion gems.

"Yes well..." Pearl started but was interrupted.

"Hey where's Steven?" The giant asked over her. "He'd love to see all of me again."

"He's back at the house." Pearl said crossing her arms. "Now if you don't mind." She gestured to the tower. Sugilite scowled at the pale gem.

"You think you can order me around?" She growled.

"Oh just shut up and knock it down already." Pearl shot back. Sugilite seemed surprised. Pearl was supposed to get pissy and run home like a little bitch. This wasn't fun!

"Ughhhh fine." Sugilite finally relented. She swung her flail rapidly around her head to build up momentum before sending it crashing into the base of the tower. As the cylindrical building came tumbling down she sniffed at Pearl.

"You got attitude as big as your fake ass tits now I see." Sugilite taunted. Pearl's eyes narrowed "You better give me something worth smashing next time or I'll find it myself." Sugilite vanished in a flash of light replaced by Garnet and Amethyst. The latter of which jumped face first into Pearl's chest knocking them both to the ground.

"Thank you." Amethyst whispered.

"It's ok." Pearl stoked the purple gem's hair. "You did a good job keeping control"

"I'm sorry she called your tits fake..."

"Ah well she's a bitch anyway." Pearl scoffed. Amethyst laughed a bit. Garnet praised the two gems after helping them up.

"While it's obvious Sugilite is always going to be dangerous." She said. "We can be proud we kept her in check. Let's go home." That's exactly what they did.

That evening Pearl and Amethyst were in Amethyst's room cuddling in the nude, waiting for Peridot to get back from the Big Donut with Steven. The little green gem had recently discovered she enjoyed eating human food.

"I think your tits are really nice." Amethyst said.

"You don't need to say it five times." Pearl laughed. "Sugilite isn't you Amethyst."

"She felt different." Amethyst said quietly. "Like I actually had influence over her this time."

"That's great!" Pearl praised with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey..." Amethyst wondered. "We...haven't fused in a long time."

"No." Pearl said thinking. "I don't thing we did. Certainly not since my...alteration. Did you want to...?"

"Only if you do."

"I think it would be nice." Pearl nodded. "I don't see the problem with fusing for a little while." The two gems approached eachother for a kiss as their bodies turned to light. Opal soon was standing in their place. Her long white mane of hair tied back in a pony tail. Amethyst and Pearl settled into the back of Opal's mind as they became one within their shared body. Opal had inherited Pearl's new proportions and was already cupping her giant breasts with one pair of hands as the others ran up and down her curves. Amethyst and Pearl could feel it. Opal was incredibly stable now that their relationship had improved. It felt incredible to share the experience. As the two settled into Opal's mind just a little bit deeper a thought struck the graceful fusion. She smiled as a turquoise green and pale purple version of Pearl's servant costume flashed onto her massive body.

She knelt facing the temple door with her 4 palms on her knees and thighs.

"My mistress Peridot is going to love this."


	8. Opal gets character development.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan favorite fusion has some fun!

Opal sat as straight as she could as the door to Amethyst's room opened. Peridot entered butt first pulling several shopping bags filled with goodies.

"Amethyst! Pearl! I'm back...whoa!" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the fusion. 

Opal was kneeling there wearing a recolored version of Peals servant costume. The body suit was turquoise-green with a shear yellow skirt and pale pink-purple leggings and slippers. Her slim figure was enhanced by Pearl's modified form resulting in a wide hourglass figure. Her massive butt pressed into the seat of her leotard and her top held her large breasts together tightly letting a canyon of cleavage out on display. Her hands on her knees and tree trunk-like thighs.

"Surprise!" Opal said with excitement maintaining her posture.

"Y you fused?" Peridot said still awestruck.

"Is this too weird?" Opal asked as Peridot approached, leaving her bags of goodies at the door.

"No no no!" Peridot said looking up at the kneeling 15 foot fusion. "I've just never seen you up close like this before Opal." Peridot reached up and Opal lowered her cheek into her hand.

"You seem much more stable than usual." Peridot praised.

"Pearl and Amethyst normally bicker in my head so it's hard to concentrate ." Opal admitted. "But right now both are so focused, I can be me."

"What are they focused on?" Peridot asked.

"Their love for you of course!" Opal said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "M..my love for you." The fusion's face flushed a darker purple 

"Y your love for me?" Peridot asked. "Are you saying you're in love with me Opal?"

"Yes..." Was all Opal could say.

"B but how could you be in love with me?" Peridot asked confused. "Aren’t fusions their own gems?

"Well." Opal started. "Not every fusion is as independent like Garnet or Sugilite. Some of us are amalgamations of their components. I’m the physical manifestation of everything Amethyst and Pearl are. I'm made of their feelings, both bad and good and well...Pearl has a lot of respect for you, and Amethyst loves you very much." She leaned down and gave Peridot a light kiss with her large plump lips. "And that means that...I love you Peridot!”

"I..." Peridot was touched. Opal's logic made sense." This giant gem holding her cheek in her palm was made up of her girlfriend and a best friend that wanted her to live out her most wonderful fantasies. And they had fused into a beautiful and graceful fusion that was stabilized by their feelings for her. It was a lot to take in. Suddenly Opal wasn’t just another fusion. She looked straight into the giantess's eyes.

"I love you too Opal." Peridot smiled. "How could I not. You said it yourself, you're made of their love for me...I love you as I do Pearl and my dear sweet Amethyst."

"Dose this mean...I can stay for a little while!?" Opal asked hopefully.

"I love my surprise." Peridot smiled putting her hand to Opal’s cheek. You'll be an excellent servant."

"Oh thank you mistress!" Opal cooed scooping her owner/girlfriend into her four arms and held her into her bosom.

"Mmm." Peridot moaned as she was squeezed between Opal's breasts. "Your big like Pearl and soft like Amethyst." 

"Only the best for you mistress." Opal laughed.

Peridot lightly kissed the gem stone on Opal's chest sending a shudder through the giantess' body.

"Now put me down." Peridot command. "Stand so I can admire my new servant."

"As you wish." Opal bowed. She gently placed her tiny mistress and stood. Naturally on the very tips of her toes the fusion's body felt weightless despite her inherited enhancements. She had acquired something from Amethyst too. A sizable bulge in the groin of her leotard was plain as day.

"Oh my stars." Peridot stared.

"Do you like it?" Opal asked. "I've never had one before. Pearl was always against it but this is a special occasion. It's actually...really nice."

"I think you look beautiful Opal." Peridot said. "Now turn for me."

Opal slowly spun in place showing off every curve of her enormous body. From her massive chest and breasts to her wide hips and thighs to her godly tight buttocks all hugged and squeezed by her extravagant costume, her long skirt swishing behind her. She finished with a bow, all four hands were folded neatly in front of her.

"I'm the luckiest Gem in the galaxy." Peridot said longingly as she began feeling up Opal's giant legs and butt.

"Thank you Mistress." Opal said proudly. "I'm so happy I get to serve you."

"You're having a lot of fun aren't you." Peridot said. 

"Oh yes!" Opal beamed. "I'm never around for very long, I've never been so focused before and I want to make the most of my time I have with you! May we begin?

Peridot nodded.

"Do you have something in mind?" She asked.

Opal nodded. And quickly explained her idea. Peridot agreed and the two quickly set things up.

Opal sat kneeling in the sea of stuffed toys groping herself.

"Mmm..." She sighed "If mistress finds out I fused she'll have my components shattered. I shouldn’t exist b..but it feels so good!"

Suddenly the voice of her mistress was heard and she was approaching fast.

"Pearl?" She called. "I'm back from the audience with the Diamonds, where are you! Have you seen Amethyst 8XM anywhere?"

"Shit!" Opal squeaked as she heard Peridot coming. She turned around just in time to see Peridot staring at her. The little green gem glanced at the two gem stones on the fusion’s forehead and chest.

“You two fused?!” Peridot said in shock.

Opal immediately unhanded her chest and bowed down to her owner.

“I’m sorry Mistress!” Opal said as fearfully as she could. “I k know fusion is forbidden! T they umm.. Amethyst 8XM and your Pearl w were talking about how much they loved you a and 8XM was asking what it was like to be completely subservient and I just happened! I I’ll unfuse at once!”

“N no wait!” Peridot commanded. “Stay fused.”

“B but fusion of different gems is!...”

“I know it’s forbidden!” Peridot interrupted. “Give me your designation.”

“My n name is...Opal.”

“Has anyone else seen you?” Peridot said as she turned her back to the fusion.

“N no.” Opal said worried.

“Do you want to unfuse?.” Peridot said sternly as she turned back to face the fused gem.

“Not for a while.” Opal fused. “I’m completely overcome by...these feelings.”

“What sort of feelings?” Peridot asked as she noticed a pair of Opal’s hands lightly stroking her inner thighs.

“Pearl is your servant and Amethyst is your lover.” Opal explained. “I love you as Amethyst dose b but I feel my place is as Pearl’s was.”

“Ive been curious.” Peridot said climbing up into the fusions lap. “That Ruby and Sapphire in Blue Diamond’s court caused quite a stir. How’s it feel?”

“I feel wonderful Mistress.” Opal sighed as Peridot motioned her to lay on her back. As she did Peridot climbed on top of her chest looking into Opal’s face. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to be the first Peridot to have a Pearl AND the first gem period to have a fusion for a slave.” She cooed, stripping down to her leggings and tossing her suit aside to vanish in a pulse of green light.

Opal’s eyes lit up and she felt herself start to get turned on.

“It’ll be our secret.” Peridot smiled as her lips met with Opal’s. Opal held Peridot close with a pair of arms as she ran the fingers on her other pair up and down Peridot’s hips and butt. As the pair deeply kissed Peridot felt tiny. When standing she only stood eye level with Opal’s knees, yet she felt...safe. Opal was so big and so soft. She loved the feeling of Opal’s delicate hands moved across her lower half. She found herself loving being in the care of the giant her girlfriend and servant had become. She loved being squeezed firmly yet softly across her entire body by her giant slave.

Peridot teased Opal’s tongue with her own inviting her to push into her mouth. Opal obliged, filling her tiny owner’s mouth with his only the tip of her tongue. Opal moaned and groaned as her mistress probed back. 

She was so much bigger than her owner now. As she and her mistress continued exploring each other’s mouths she could help but blush as Peridot squirmed and cooed into her embrace. She was glad that she could have this time with Peridot. She didn’t care that Pearl and Amethyst were why she felt this way towards her. She loved Peridot with all her heart and that was all that mattered to her.

Finally Peridot broke the kiss to catch her breath. As she panted she looked into Opal’s eyes and the fusion stared back. Her massive chest rising and falling as she caught her own breath.

“Would you like to see more Mistress?” Opal cooed.

“Yes.” Peridot smiled. “Sit up and Take out your tits.”

Opal sat up to sit cross legged with Peridot in her lap. She lifted her sizable breasts from her tight leotard and tensed up as Peridot reached up to cup them in her hands. Opal leaned down at her owners commanded allowing her better access to her assets. 

Peridot couldn’t help herself. Opal’s pair of perfect pale purple tits were right there infront of her! The fat plump nipples inches from her face. She stood up on Opal’s lap and latched onto one with her mouth. Opal shivered as Peridot suckled and clamped down lovingly on the stiffening nipple.

“Ohohoho..Mistress!” She gasped.

“Stroke me.” Peridot barked before switching breasts.

Opal palmed Peridot’s butt and curled an index finger between her legs and slipped just enough inside to find her clit. Peridot groaned into her servant’s breast as she was penetrated by the giant digit. Opal could feel her owner getting wet. Her head was back and her eyes closed, just enjoying her mistress’s groans and lips on her breasts.

Peridot alternated nibbling and suckling her nipples with kissing and groping the rest of her bountiful bosom. All the while her cock was pressing into her leotard begging to be stroked but Opal fought her urges. After all a good servant doesn’t act unless her owner orders her to do so.

At last Peridot released her servant’s breasts, pulled Opal’s large yet dainty finger from her nethers and took a step back. Opal looked down at her tiny lover.

“P please Mistress.” Opal begged. “I await your new orders.” 

Peridot took note of the bulge in Opal’s leotard and cupped it in her palm. “Someone is exited isn’t she my servant?”

Without waiting for a response Peridot slipped Opal’s phallus free of its restrictive clothing. Opal whimpered in anticipations her master began to stroke the length of her sensitive shaft.

“Mmm just look how big you are.” Peridot admired. “I might just have to keep you like this.”

“Yes Mistress!” Opal cooed as she bit down on her lip as Peridot continued to stroke. “I exist to serve to you!”

“Good to know that no matter what form my slave takes she thinks of her owner first.” Peridot praised. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Peridot slipped her lips over the head of Peridot’s shaft. She wished she could take in the whole thing but the fusion was just too large overall. Instead she suckled the tip in her mouth and pressed her breasts into the shaft and stoked up and down as much as she could.

Opal couldn’t stop herself from leaning onto her back as Peridot played with her erection. One pair of hands groped and fondled her tits while the other griped onto a giant plush puppy behind her head.

Peridot could feel it tense up in her embrace. She licked the sensitive tip as she felt Opal’s shaft throb against her. Her mouth and teeth gently pulling against the tip massaging and teasing until Opal had to climax. Peridot withdrew as the fusion’s body shuddered. Her back arched as she cried out in ecstasy.

When she finally relaxed and laid back down panting she looked to see her smiling master.

“T thank you Mistress.” Opal panted. 

“It’s exiting isn’t it.” Peridot leaned in with her hands in Opal’s thighs kissing her penis. “Just look at you. No wonder your forbidden. If anyone finds out about this we’ll both be shattered. But it feels so good!”

“Y yess my Mistress! I’m an abomination.” Opal said as she ran her four arms down her body letting her head roll back again. “I can’t think of a better purpose for a freak like me than to be your slave!”

Peridot changed positions to lay on her back.

“And the only place for a slave is pleasing her owner.” She said pridefully. When Opal looked back her face flushed a deep purple.

Peridot had her legs spread wide with her tongue sticking out between two fingers.

“As you commanded my Mistress.” Opal said as she got up on her hands and knees. She lowered her face into Peridot’s nethers and held onto her legs with one set of hands. 

Peridot cooed as the tip of Opal’s tongue entered her. She rocked her hips back and forth as Opal probed. Peridot felt her body heat up as Opal found her g-spot and lapped at it greedily. Peridot couldn’t stop squirming and moaning out at Opal’s probing and kisses. Her climax rocked through her body as Opal exited her master.

“Oh...my...stars.” Peridot gasped as she came back down.

“How was I?” Opal asked as Peridot smiled up at her.

“You were amazing.” Peridot praised.

“I’m glad.” Opal said. “Because Amethyst and Pearl want to come out and see you.”

“Will I see you again sometime?” Peridot asked.

“Most definitely.” Opal nodded before her form became light and spilt back into Peal and Amethyst.

Pearl was clad in her pink servant outfit and as a surprise Amethyst wore a purple version. 

“Whoa!” Peri gasped, looking at her pudgy purple girlfriend. The leotard clung to her form displaying her plus sized frame.

“This is...new!” Amethyst mused as she ran the shear skirt through her fingers.

“I think you look amazing.” Peridot pulled her down to lay next to her.”

“I guess I’ll have to keep it then” Amethyst snuggled up to her lover. “Besides...I kinda like it.”

Pearl took her spot on Peridot’s other side.

“Opal was amazing.” Peridot cooed.

“Yeah...she was.” Pearl nuzzled.

“I’m so glad we did that.” Amethyst agreed.

The trio of exhausted gems slowly nodded off one by one. Pearl looked at Amethyst and Peridot softly snoring and smiled. She curled up just a bit tighter to the pair and drifted off to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one!  
> The next one will be set in the same universe but it’ll be opened up to more pairings!


End file.
